mermANTs
by metheperson7
Summary: When Olive comes back from spring break as a mermaid what will happen? Will she tell her bff s ? Folive? Anglive? Will Lexie find out? Violet? Read to find out or if you don t care about these questions just read anyway! :)
1. Chapter 1

Merm**ants**

**When olive gets turned into an H20 mermaid over spring break what will happen? Will she tell her friends? Folive? Anglive? Or maybe olive and my own character? Will lexie find out? How about violet? Read to find out!**

Olive's pov:

The first day back at school from summer break just a normal day at Webster high lexie was showing off her new outfit she bought paisley was asking where the music room was even though she's been there exactly 231 times exactly this year although most of those times were on accident. Cameron had a kick me sign on his back, which I told him about but he ran away from me when I started to tell him an interesting factoid about the word kick. Well one thing had drastically changed but I hope to keep that a secret. Over spring break I had accidentally turned myself into a mermaid while getting trapped on and exploring an island with my cousin Emma and her friends Rikki and Cleo. I have these really cool powers ice water wind fire gelatin lightning storms it's really cool. But I'm terrified of lightning so that part isn't so great. All of us grow a tail when we touch water-interesting factoid about water…. Well I am off to the ant farm. When I got there Fletcher china and Angus gave me a big group hug. How was Australia? Different I said it really changed me I said. Changed you how? Asked china. Oh that I said thinking fast hey look the distractions club is meeting today. Then I walked away to Fletcher who was painting me him and china together as the 3 musketeers. Cool painting I said. Thanks he said turning around to look at me with a paintbrush in his hand. Then he got a drop of paint on me a type of paint I know has 40% water content enough to change me FLECHER I screamed and ran into the bathroom. I didn't have enough time to make it into a stall but luckily no one was in the bathroom. I quickly used my heat power to evaporate all the water and regain my legs. I dried off just in time because just then china walked in and said olive it was just some paint don't you think you might have over reacted just a bit? This got me mad. OVER –REACTED, OVER-REACTED I shouted he got paint on me, and your saying I over reacted I shouted giving her evil eyes. Well you yelled at him and ran away! She said with a concerned look in her eyes. Sorry I said and she said well we better get to class.

So my peeps my second fanfic! Love? Hate? Suggestions season 3 just came out 2 hours ago so I will incorporate that later on in the story but for now its season 2.


	2. Chapter 2!

**A.N. Thanks for all the great reviews and the follows and fav`s I never expected so many reviews an pm`s so fast. This story already has more reviews and pm`s than my story the mermaid of forks h20/twilight and that has been around for months. One thing is that this is my story and I am the only author but I am open to any suggestions if I like them I will use them! I also encourage people to post more fanfic in this category I will read them!**

**Olive Pov:**

China and I had math together which despite being super fun was pretty uneventful. Then in art I apologized to Fletcher. Of course he was painting china this angered me secretly I have a small crush on Fletcher he has been my BFF since first grade. He always knows how to make me laugh and when he's not busy being a total dooshbag he can be really sweet and understanding As for brains his stupidity is cute and occasionally he has his moments. "Earth to Olive" Fletcher said. I felt my face turned red, "Sorry" I said, "I was just umm thinking about my cousins puppy?" I lied. He gave me a look that said I know your lying.

**Fletcher Pov:** In art class Olive came over to me and apologized for over reacting about the paint. I felt horrible for that when it happened I don't know why it was just olive it's not like I got it on china who I was beginning to get over she's made it pretty clear that were just friends. I realized that I had zoned out for a minute I was going to apologize to Olive But then I realized she was also zoned out I waved my hand in front of her face saying earth to Olive. She turned bright red Sorry she said I was just umm thinking about my cousin's puppy. She said it more like a question she was obviously lying she had been acting strange since she got back from Australia what was it hormones?

1 week later

Olive was still acting weird randomly running away and flipping out. I felt like I was loosing my best friend when she's not blurting out interesting factoids she can be really sweet and sensitive. And although it really annoys me her teasing and pranks are very clever and I admire her for that and it is fun when we team up and play pranks on other people. She is also good at other things like Knitting, sewing, school, business, origami and gardening and I hate to say it but out of the ants I think she is the second best artist. She is also romantic I remember when she was dating that cook jerk she was romantic taking all the right steps like moving in and little things like radish kisses I wish someone would be like that for me but China isn't interested ugggg what am I thinking Olive is just a friend.

**Olive Pov:** Being a mermaid sucks on so many levels. I feel like I am always running for safety and if Fletcher ever found out he would never like me. Hey maybe I can use my powers to impress him Like using my wind power to blow my hair. Heck I could even use my wind power to make myself good at gymnastics like doing handsprings and stuff. My heat power mixed with my amazing memory would make me a great cook who doesn't freak out about a little salt and never burns food. This was the perfect plan.

**So next chap sorry it's short. So what do you think luv? Hate? Suggestions? Also for a mention in my next chap random trivia question- which continent contains the worlds 2 smallest countries? **


	3. Chapter 3

**MermANTs 3**

**A.N I'm back sorry for the long wait. So who is exited that school is out! This chapter is short just a little something so u don't abandon me.**

China pov:

Olive has been acting super strange lately yesterday she ran out in the middle of history class just because frank numbed spilled his water on her Olive loves history she would never run out like that is she possessed is she being blackmailed ok be reasonable china maybe she hit puberty or got pregnant ok seriously china. I don't know what it is but this is my bff so I need to get to the bottom of it. This calls for extreme measures I'm thinking its time for a sleepover. Olive has gotten over her whole fear of sleeping elsewhere so it should be no problem.

Later that day

After much debiting weaseling excuses and forcing Olive is sleeping over in 2 months jeez what happened in Australia that girl came home with some serious issues.

Lexie pov:

I was in the bathroom wiping the remnants of my face paint off. Hippo gave the restaurant a bug themed look and he got to be the butterfly I had to be a silverfish (earwig) so creepy. After I finished my face I decided to paint my nails. Then all of a sudden Olive ran past me so suddenly causing me to spill my favorite nail polish and my left hand was only half done I could not let people see my nails like that. Olive needed to learn whom the boss of this school is and I'm not talking about Skidmore. A nice picture of her on the toilet posted on the school website and my instagram would do nicely and it would make my half done nails seem like nothing. I climbed up the stall with my phone in my hand ready to snap an embarrassing pic what I saw was shocking I almost passed out Olive was a "MERMAID" I screamed Olive looked at me nearly crying oh no if she cry's her mascara will run I thought wait Olive doesn't wear mascara wait I don't even like Olive I thought Focus Lexie mermaid I thought I took a picture and Olive said please Lexie don't tell anyone I could get dissected or frozen solid in an FBI lab. I didn't want Olive to die I am not that evil this would be great blackmail but mostly I want to be a mermaid I mentally whined.

**A.N Told u it would be short I need ideas! So leave them in the reviews if I use Ur idea u will get a mention. The question from last chapter still stands but it is summer now so no more trying to get u guys to do my HW. Love? Hate? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4!

**Sorry for the long wait but I have finally wrote the next chapter. Mainly because I am sick and I am not in camp so I wrote this 4 u.**

Lexie Pov: At lunch I met up with olive and she explained everything about the whole mermaid thing I just need to go to mako Island in Australia. Hey I look so pretty in that mirror.

China pov: Ok lexie and olive just ate lunch together! What is wrong with that girl?

Right now we are trashing the school, it's a long story Angus tried to hack a big Internet company and the owner of the company is coming soon the principal is hoping for a big grant so she can redo her office.

Olive Pov: I am having soooooooo much fun trashing the school right now!

1 week later

Olive Pov: It has been a crazy week but now we are in a hi–Tec ant farm with cameras everywhere except the dorms and bathrooms yeah that makes it hard to keep my secret. And the sleepover is off because China is now my roommate. I told China that my strange disappearances are because I like Fletcher and sometimes I run off because he makes me very nervous.

Later that day

Fletcher Pov: Me china and Olive were in the gymnastics room Olive was showing us her beam routine. She was amazing doing all hose flips and handsprings and stuff.

Olive Pov: I just guided the wind around my body and bam perfect gymnastics routine. Best of all Fletcher seemed impressed.

Tomorrow night I am having a dinner party to show off my new cooking skills. But I am saying it's a welcome to this new school party. Well its 9:00 I know I stayed up way past my bedtime it's giving me such a rush!

China Pov: why didn't olive ever tell me that she was so good at gymnastics? Anyway olive and I are going to bed. Olive just went to close the curtains and now she wants me to go swimming with her. She dragged me down to the pool. Then the security cameras shattered she turned the lights on and dove into the water. What I saw next shocked me she is a flipping mermaid!

She kept acting giggly and drunk for the rest of the night.

The next morning

Olive Pov: I woke up on the side of the pool. China was next to me. I woe her up and asked her what happened she explained everything. Then I explained everything about being a mermaid. "Why didn't you just tell me"? She asked. "Because I was afraid you wouldn't like me and you might expose me to the world." "I would Never do hat said China you are my best Friend". I lifted water out of the pool and made a little statue of china and me together then I used my gel power on it we put it n our room as a reminder of our Friendship.

**Well what did u think Love? Hate? Suggestions? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in like forever plz forgive me.**

Olive Pov: "NO absolutely not" I screamed. China just suggested telling Fletcher about my secret. Dose she want him to hate me for all of eternity or maybe he will call the news reporters on me. "Well it's your choice, but you may want to consider it after all he is are friend isn't he?

Lexie Pov: I just called my dad and he said that if I want to go to Australia I have to pay for it myself. That is so unfair I mean I really need to become a mermaid with cool powers and a tale so I wouldn't drown. It would protect me from my deepest darkest secret well at least one of them. I can't swim! Yes the great and powerful Lexie Reed cant swim. And that matters now because a bunch of new ants just joined a football team, a cheer squad, which I joined, a basketball team, some models, and a swim team. And now I have to maintain my Queen bee reputation: especially for Jason He is on the swim team he is super nice and he is on the football team and swim team.

Olive Pov: Tonight I am having a small diner party China is setting the table while I am getting the drinks red wine, margaritas, milk or water. Yes I know we aren't supposed to drink until were 21 but China said to let loose a little and It is giving me such an adrenalin high just thinking about it. Of coarse were going to drink responsibly not too much; but uncharacteristically I think it might be fun!

A few minutes later

DING DONG! That must be the guest I got the door and they're stood Lexie, Paisley, Angus, and most importantly Fletcher.

Fletcher Pov: After We sat down and Olive told us an interesting factoid about napkins. She asked us if what we wanted to drink; the choices were milk water red wine and margaritas wait what?! "Your serving alcohol?" I asked. Yeah she said Like it was nothing I've never drank before and I'm not shore if I want to start now but I don't want to look like a wimp in front of Olive. I could feel my hands getting moist and a bead of sweat ran down my forehead Olive went with a red wine, Angus a Margareta, Lexie and Paisley also had a margarita China had a milk because she has a trombone competition tomorrow and couldn't risk getting a hangover. I was too nervous to think of an excuse so I picked red wine.

Olive Pov: I went and got the drinks and china brought out the salad made with only the freshest organic veggies and fruits meaning tomato. China and me had a food fight while making it that was fun but ended with me landing on the floor with scales. After that I lifted up the red wine and put my first taste of alcohol up to my lips and I took a sip We ate are salads talking about who would be doing cross country this year. For are main course we had steak with pasta on the side.

Fletcher Pov: The salad was delicious and the pasta and steak was amazing. By now I was the only one who hadn't taken a sip of their drink yet to avoid suspicion I knew that I had to take a sip I put the glass up to my lips and took a sip.

Olive Pov: After having chocolate mousse for desert we had a dance party. China sang using the purple microphone I got her for Christmas last year while paisley went all stripper girl on us luckily she only went down to her short shorts and bra. Angus tried to hit on all of us while the rest of us just danced in a drunken haze. I guess we were pretty loud because some of the poplars' other than Lexie and Paisley came to join us meaning they crashed the party. After about an hour of dancing to songs Like Tic Tock, Dynamite, Unstoppable, Firework, Roar, Die Young and Best Song Ever. A Football player named Michal suggested we play truth or Dare. Michal started by Daring Vanessa (model) to strip down to her bra for the rest of the party. Vanessa asked paisley what her deepest secret was and she's a lesbian surprisingly people didn't really care. Paisley Dared Angus to go find her a unicorn which then got changed to wearing a pink leotard for the rest of the game. Lexie chose truth and angus asked what her worst fear was Her face turned bright red and she squeaked out the dark "What?" asked Jason "we couldn't hear you" " T-t- the d-d-dark Lexie stuttered.

**Ooooooohhh Cliffhanger! What will Jason think of Lexie? What will everyone else think of lexie? Will Angus get a nasty wedgie? What other dares and revelations will come out in this game of truth or dare?**

**Here is a list of good short and easy yet hard to guess passwords for ur phone/iPod/tablet! Just for u people**

**Hi by**

**12 23**

**A b**

**Cool yum**

**Yolo red**

**Be dog**

**Cat to**

**! ?**

**Love? Hate? Suggestions? Review and pm!**


End file.
